Huh, This Is Awkward
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Basically, Lauren arrives and there is some confusion about who she actually is. What else happens when she arrives? Well, there's dating, mistakes, some other third thing, and tea. Jemily, Kia, Mike/OC, and a hint of Lantonio.


Huh, This Is Awkward

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, besides Rachel, or settings, besides Lou's Hot Dog Stand, or anything else for that matter, except what I do. Got it? Good.**_

The Rangers were dealing with a Nighlock, but the strange thing to them was that it only seemed to be affecting Jayden that much. Emily stood in front and protected her boyfriend from the attack.

"Em, the others need your help with the Moogers." Jayden told her.

"NO! You're the only one getting hurt by her and so I need to protect you." Emily protested.

"Emily, as your leader, I'm commanding you to go fight with the other Rangers." Jayden said.

"Well, Jayden as your girlfriend, I'm going over your head for this order."

"Em, just go, I know I can handle it." Jayden said hoping she would leave before she got here, otherwise he didn't know if she would ever leave. _**(Confused about who he's talking about? Yea, me neither. ;) There are 2 different girls he's talking about there, see if you can find where all three belong.) (Heh, lying, I love it.)  
**_

"Jay, I, I hope you're right." Emily sighed, leaving to join the others.

* * *

The battle was a tough one, but soon one of the Rangers got strong enough to take on the Nighlock alone. Then Kevin, Mike, Mia, Antonio, and Emily walked by Jayden lying on the ground.

"Wait, is that Jayden?" Mike asked. The other Rangers looked at him. Then they looked at the Megazord battle. They figured something was wrong.

"Jayden!" Emily said running to him. She grabbed him and got Antonio to get his other shoulder. At this point the Megazord battle was over with and the mystery Ranger stepped down to them. She was medium height and blonde.

"Hey, Em." Mike said. "I think your sister's better."

"That's not my sister." Emily told him.

"Who is she?" Kevin asked.

"Hi, Lauren." Jayden breathed out weakly.

"Lauren!?" The other Rangers asked.

"Hi, bro." She replied.

"Wait, you're _Jayden's _sister? And Emily's his? What?" Mike said confused.

"Wait, does that mean Jayden wanted to?" Antonio asked.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Hi." Emily said reaching out her hand. "I'm Emily, welcome to the team."

"Hi." Lauren said nervously. "Why are they confused about us?" She asked.

"Oh, um." Emily paused. "I'm sorta dating your brother." Emily winced in preparation for something bad.

"Oh." Lauren said understanding.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me, that Jayden ended up dating someone that looks like his _sister_!"

"I don't think that he meant to do it on purpose." Antonio said. The Rangers had arrived back at the Shiba house and Ji had told them Lauren's story, but then the conversation went to Emily.

"I mean, does that creep you out?" Mike asked Emily.

"Well, um." Emily said unsure.

"He dates a girl that looks almost identical to his sister!" Mike was freaking out.

"We're not that close in looks." Emily defended.

"And then,"

"Mike!" Mia snapped. "We get it."

"Oh, sorry." Mike said backing up.

"Em, I think you should go talk to Jayden, he's in the medical room." Emily left to go see her boyfriend.

* * *

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Lauren asked jealously.

"Yeah, she's real nice." Jayden said dreamily.

"It seems that way." Lauren said.

"She's also real cute, she's from the country, born and raised on a farm, I remember when we had to teach her some things about the city." Jayden laughed at the memories.

"Sounds fun." Lauren said with a twinge of bitterness.

"Hey, Lauren, what did you give me?" He asked.

"Just a tea meant to help you, it starts by calming your nerves." She explained.

"Well, it worked." Jayden said almost slurring his words. "I can beel my nerfs cauming down." Lauren was confused, this never happened with it before.

"Jayden, I think something is wrong." Lauren said worriedly.

"Wat, bo, bo gong, jush gite." Lauren was really concerned now. Suddenly Emily walked in.

"My Emby, thish ish sissi Laurben." Jayden said trying to point to them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"I don't know!" Lauren practically screamed. "I've made this tea before, but something went wrong and now he's going crazy!" Lauren looked like she was about to cry. "I can't believe it, I get to finally be with my brother and I mess it up."

"Lauren, don't worry, we'll get this better. We have to. For him."

"Hi guv noo." Jayden said trying to grab Emily's arm.

* * *

Antonio was talking to Kevin about their Samurai practice when they saw Emily run out of the medical room.

"What's wrong amiga?" Antonio asked

"Jayden." She replied.

"Yeah, he's hurt." Antonio said wondering what else could be the problem.

"Not just that, something happened and now he's acting all loopy. I'm helping Lauren try to figure out what went wrong. Can you guys join us?" Emily begged. The guys suddenly got up and started to help them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was still trying to work it all out, and Mia was unlucky enough to be caught listening to it.

"So, he dates Emily, she looks like Lauren, so he wants Emily to be his sister? Is that what it is? Or does he want Lauren to be his girlfriend?"

"Neither." Mia said deadpan reading a cookbook since he wouldn't leave her alone.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Jayden hasn't seen Lauren in what, 12 years? I doubt that she looked like Emily back then." Mia said.

"Still, I doubt that he forgot what his sister looked like. If he had ended up with _you_-"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with Kevin." Mia stopped his sentence.

"I'm just saying." Mike said.

* * *

As far as Kevin could figure, Lauren made the tea normally, all the ingredients that she used were the ones she was supposed to.

"I don't know what's going on with him." Kevin said confused.

"Is he allergic to it?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think so. He never really showed being allergic to anything." Emily said.

"Well, something happened. Let's just recreate the tea and see if it's still messed up." Lauren said.

"Reuys dye baunt hoo." Jayden had been babbling incoherently for awhile now. The others looked at him.

"Well, if we do that, who are we going to test it on. I mean, we can't use Jayden if it'll make him worse." Antonio said.

"I'll drink it." Emily said.

"No, Jayden wouldn't want you to do that for him. I'll do it, since I'm next in line." Kevin said.

"Kevin, just let me do this." Emily begged.

"Em, amiga, you know that he-"

"I don't care!" Emily screamed. "It's my boyfriend that's under the effects, so just let me do this!"

"Emily." Lauren said softly. "He's my brother. If you want to do this, than I won't stop you." Lauren said. Emily nodded. "I'll go make it."

* * *

Mia was in the kitchen after getting away from Mike, she heard someone come in. "Oh, hi Lauren."

"Hi."

"What's going on, where is everybody?"

"We're helping Jayden."

"What happened? I thought that he was just hurt."

"Well, something went wrong with this tea I made, and now I'm going to remake it to check to see if it was the tea, or something else that happened."

"Oh. Okay." Mia said not fully understanding. "Well, good luck." She said anyways.

* * *

"Okay. Here it is, I made it the exact same way I did the last one." Lauren said walking into the room. Emily got up from Jayden's side and took the tea. She drank it.

"Em, do you feel weird?" Kevin asked.

"Heh, heh, not really." Emily said giggling.

"Um." Antonio vocalized.

"You guys are some of the best friends ever. Remember when we took on the Nighlock and beat it. Good times." Emily said.

"Emily, I'd lie down if I were you." Lauren cautioned.

"Ovey." Emily said, the tea's effects really kicking in.

"How did that happen?" Lauren asked. "Something must be wrong with the tea. I double checked everything." She kept trying to find out what was going on.

"Ish fonay, rownt blurry." Emily told Lauren.

"Guy bovne roo." Jayden said looking at Lauren.

"Whatever Jayden said." Antonio chimed in. Lauren looked at her brother and his girlfriend, that looked suspiciously like her, and decided to try a third time.

"I'll be back." She said heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Lauren was in the middle of making her third tea when Ji walked in.

"What are you doing Lauren?"

"I'm fixing this tea, I need to get it perfect. I already messed up twice." She explained.

"For Jayden?"

"Yes." Ji understood and left Lauren to her work.

* * *

"Kevin, where are you?" Mia asked. She had looked everywhere, his room, the dojos, outside, but he wasn't anyof those places. He figured that he'd ask Lauren to help her, so she went to the medical room. When she got there she saw Jayden and Emily lying down and Antonio and Kevin trying to figure something out.

"What's going on?" Mia asked breaking the two of them out of their attention.

"Yiy Iria." Emily managed to get out.

"Sih birnk rahger." Jayden muttered.

"What happened to them?" She asked concerned.

"Lauren's tea, something went wrong and now they're like this." Kevin explained.

"Are you sure this isn't supposed to happen?" Mia asked.

"It isn't. Lauren told us that she had made it before, but now something went wrong." Antonio told her.

Lauren walked in the room at that moment. "Well, I got the tea. Here goes nothing." She said bringing the cup up to her lips.

"Wait!" Antonio said. This caused Lauren to freeze.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, I mean, what if it's still messed up?" Kevin tried to talk her out.

"Well, then it wasn't the tea's fault and I deserve it."

"But how cam we get you guys back?" Mia asked.

"Find someone who can actually make it." Lauren said sadly. She took a drink of the tea. She froze for a moment.

"Well, you guys." She paused. "I love the way you worry about all of us. It's sweet."

"Lauren?"

"No, guys, I mean it." She said falling to the floor too weak to stand.

"Lauren!" Antonio said rushing over to her and getting her to a bed.

"She couldn't do it." Kevin said.

"What went wrong?" Mia asked.

"Fe decipe is on rhe cethin sabel." Lauren told them.

"Wait, that sorta made sense." Antonio said trying to figure out what she said. "Wait a minute!" Antonio got a realization. "The recipe is on the kitchen table!" Antonio said running out of the room. Kevin and Mia were torn, go with Antonio or stay with the ones under the effects of the tea.

* * *

_"Tea recipe, tea recipe, where is it?" _Antonio thought hurriedly.

Mike walked in, completely unaware of the situation. "What's the rush Antonio?" Mike asked.

"Jayden, Emily, and Lauren were affected by this tea Lauren made, and now I'm trying to figure out what went wrong."

"Oh, so I guess that you don't want to hear about my date with Rachel?" Mike asked.

"No!" Antonio found a piece of paper. "I found it! Fantástico!" Antonio had gotten all the ingredients that he needed. "Okay time to work this step by step." Antonio said.

* * *

Kevin and Mia decided to stay with the other Rangers.

"Come on guys, we need you." Mia said.

"Griszs." Jayden said.

"Tie sheve vu sotiheb." Lauren said.

"De xu." Emily said.

* * *

Antonio was about halfway through the ingredients when Mike spoke up.

"Hey, so, um, is it bad?"

"Yeah. We need to find out what went wrong, okay, so now, a pinch of flour." Antonio said getting back to the list. Mike almost choked on his own tongue.

"What?" Antonio asked worried.

"I think I know what went wrong."

* * *

Antonio handed the Rangers that were affected by it a drink from the fixed tea. Jayden was first. He took his sip and then stated to speak.

"Wow, that was weird." He said. "I feel better though." Next Emily took her drink.

"You did it Antonio!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. Lauren took her drink and then asked him a question.

"How did you fix it?" Antonio just pulled Mike by his shirt collar.

"You want to explain how this happened, or should I?" He asked threateningly.

"I'll do it. See, I had switched around the sugar and the flour when I wanted Mia's dishes to be sweeter, and since apparently flour was one of the things needed in the drink, and I was on my date at Lou's Hot Dog Stand, it sorta messed up, so really, this is all Mia's fault." He said pointing to her. They didn't stop looking at him though.

"Mike." Jayden said.

"I know." He said going to the dojo to do his punishment training that he always does when he messes things ups like this.

"So, now that we're back to normal, there's one thing I'd like to ask Jayden and Emily, alone." Lauren said. The others left the room.

"Well, it seems like you really care for each other."

"Yes." They both replied unsure.

"Know this Emily, if you hurt him, I hurt you." Lauren said.

"Okay, I won't hurt him. I promise."

"Also, Jayden, you do realize that Mike has a point, we do look similar." Lauren said with a smirk as she walked out. Jayden and Emily just stood there, not believing what she just implied.

_**So, did you like it?** _No. _**Well, that was extremely blunt.** _Sorry for not being Mr. Long-winded today. _**Well, aside from Debbie Downer over there, did you guys think it was any good. I was really worried about having to write Lauren's character, so I hope I got that right.** _Wait, are you still a Jemily shipper? _**Yeah, I'm not gonna stop just because Lauren looks like Emily, I mean, Kendall and Jo have been said to look like brother and sister, and yet you're a Jendall shipper. **_That's different. **_How?_** Because shut up. _**Ha, I win. Review, people.**_


End file.
